Le fugitif
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: "tu as quelque part ou aller ? -Non. -Bien. Parce que tu viens avec moi". Traduction d'une fanfic de Fernflower.


**Bonjour !**

**Je vous présente _The fugitive_, une fanfic de Fernflower. J'ai tellement aimé cette fic que j'ai décidé de la traduire (avec accord de l'auteur). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, l'histoire est de Fernflower ! je n'ai fait que traduire.**

* * *

- Idiots !

le poing de Noctis heurta l'arbre et fit s'envoler quelques morceaux d'écorce. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi stupides ? Comment pouvait-on rester là à rire et à s'amuser alors que les troupes ennemies envahissaient le pays ?  
Son autre poing frappa l'arbre à son tour, encore plus violemment.

- Traité de paix, mon cul ! murmura-t-il avec colère.  
L'occupation ennemie prenait de l'ampleur jour après jour, et gagnait lentement mais sûrement toutes les villes.  
D'après Ignis, ils fouillaient même le royaume à la recherche de fugitifs de leur propre pays, pour les exécuter. Les soldats de Niflheim se pavanaient dans le royaume comme si ces terres leur appartenaient, avec une arrogance exaspérante.  
Noctis n'avait pas pu supporter plus longtemps cette mascarade. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : prendre la voiture et conduire droit vers la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer sa révolte en public.  
Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment abîmé les arbres, Noctis prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme et quitta les lieux.  
Il avançait sans but ni destination précise, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est que quand il leva les yeux et vit le ciel déjà bien assombri qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette forêt ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps quand il avait commencé marcher. Noctis frémit quand quelques branchages craquèrent brusquement derrière lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur du noir, bien sûr que non, mais il aurait peut-être du informer au moins Ignis ou Gladiolus d'où il allait... Un sentiment de malaise le submergea. Il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer.

Tout en continuant marcher, Noctis était bien plus attentif aux bruits de la forêt. Chaque branche qui craquait semblait faire un bruit assourdissant, et chaque mouvement d'ombres avait l'air d'un danger potentiel. Noctis fit presque un bond en l'air quand il entendit un son bien plus fort que jusqu'à présent.  
Il avait la chair de poule mais ce n'était pas de la peur. Il était prince, nom de Dieu ! Il n'avait peur de rien ! Il n'y avait dans cette forêt aucune créature qu'il n'était capable de battre.  
En dépit des conseils d'Ignis, qu'il entendait dans sa tête lui répéter de ne pas faire ça, Noctis s'approcha précautionneusement du taillis. Il matérialisa son épée dans sa main. ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de s'approcher pour simplement s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien, si ?  
Quand il fut suffisamment proche, il déglutit nerveusement et d'un geste brusque poussa les feuillages sur le coté.

Rien.

C'était seulement son esprit et la lumière du crépuscule qui lui jouaient des tours. Noctis soupira de soulagement et se détendit. Maintenant, il ferait mieux de repartir. Il fit demi-tour et se retrouva alors face-à-face avec le canon d'un pistolet. Il se figea.

Merde.

Okay, okay, reste calme et observe, se dit-il à lui-même.  
Noctis quitta des yeux le pistolet pour voir l'homme qui le tenait. Il l'examina. Des cheveux blonds en désordre, un visage ravagé, des vêtements sales, une respiration lourde... Un fugitif de Niflheim ? sans doute même un de ceux que les soldats ennemis recherchaient, déduisit rapidement Noctis, en se remémorant les paroles d Ignis.

Ignis... Qu'est-ce que son conseiller lui aurait dit de faire dans une pareille situation ? Essaie de réfléchir. Allez !

- Je ne suis pas un soldat de Niflheim, tenta Noctis, heureux que sa voix ne sonne pas aussi effrayée qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout ce que ça marche, mais le regard tendu du fugitif s'adoucit un peu et il baissa son arme.  
- Ah, au temps pour moi. Désolé.

- c'est... pas grave, dit Noctis, ahuri par le fait que sa tentative stupide ait si bien fonctionné.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi crédule avait pu échapper à Niflheim. Mais en tout cas, cela confirmait que cet homme était bel et bien un rescapé de cet enfer. Et dans ce cas, Noctis avait presque l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour compliquer leurs tentatives de le retrouver.

- Un conseil, lui dit-il, ne va pas dans la ville d'à coté. Elle grouille de soldats.

Noctis vit le visage du blond se tendre de nouveau lorsqu'il parla des soldats, mais un sourire rusé vint bientôt prendre sa place.  
- Je vois... Mais il faut d'abord que je sache qui me donne ce conseil.

Hmm, il n'était peut-être pas aussi naïf que Noctis l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler qu'il était le prince.  
- Je suis juste quelqu'un qui pense que c'est dans son intérêt de ne pas laisser Niflheim avoir ce qu'il veut, dit plutôt Noctis.

Le blond sembla peser ces mots, avant de lâcher un autre sourire.  
- Bon, d'accord. Dans ce cas je vais tenir compte de ton conseil.

Noctis acquiesça solennellement, résistant à l'envie de lui rendre son sourire (il était du genre contagieux), et se tourna pour partir.  
Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il s arrêta.  
- Tu as peut-être eu de la chance jusqu'ici, mais tu es vraiment trop naïf, tu sais, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Il ne devrait pas se soucier de quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.  
Et surtout pas quelqu'un de Niflheim.  
Noctis ne pouvait pas voir le visage du blond, mais il sentait son regard sur son dos.

- Et toi alors ? Tu me tourne le dos alors que j'ai un flingue, répliqua le fugitif.  
Cela aurait pu être une menace, mais Noctis pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix. Il était clair que ce n'était qu'une simple moquerie.

- Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Le fugitif laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et noctis ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu lui aussi. A la fois à cause du rire du blond et de l'absurdité de la situation.  
Il s'assura d'avoir bien remis une expression indifférente sur son visage et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

- Tu... tu as quelque part où aller ?

Le sourire du blond disparut et Noctis regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

- J'ai surtout des tonnes d'endroits où ne pas aller, soupira-t-il avec un regard dégoûté.  
Noctis bougea avec gêne. Cette expression maussade ne lui allait pas du tout, et il voulait qu'elle disparaisse.

- Bien. Parce que tu viens avec moi.

Les mots avaient jailli de la bouche de Noctis avant même qu'il n'ait pu songer aux conséquences, mais il s'en moquait. Et il s'en moqua d'autant plus quand il vit les yeux du blond s'agrandir de surprise et sa bouche former un O parfait. ça le rendait si drôle que Noctis faillit se remettre à rire.  
Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et il ne connaissait même pas son nom, mais il semblait que ce garçon parvenait à le faire rire sans le moindre effort, avec tout ce qu'il faisait.  
Noctis tourna vite le dos au fugitif avant que celui-ci ne remarque son amusement, et commença à marcher. Il fut bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand il entendit le rapide bruit de pas derrière lui, lui signalant que le bond le suivait.

Hé, même le bruit de ses pas faisait sourire Noctis.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise et que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à** **laisser des reviews à l'auteur, je les lui traduirais (ou alors vous pouvez vous essayer à l'anglais :-) )**

**merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
